


Words Not Often Spoken

by TheSevenPercentSolution



Series: Four In The Morning [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSevenPercentSolution/pseuds/TheSevenPercentSolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Possession paid homage in liquid sibilants, burnt deep within bone and flesh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Not Often Spoken

Four in the morning.

Ragged gasp, the silence broken. Slide of calloused hands on pale, damp skin. Flayed, stripped bare and laid recklessly open.

Air thick with mingled scents; sweat and sex. Possession paid homage in liquid sibilants, burnt deep within bone and flesh.

Spines arch, thighs spread. Short blonde strands trapped by long fingers. Teeth and tongue and wicked lips destroy all hope of composure, sense.

Urgency consumes, blood sings. A frantic, acid wash of pure need. Then white noise and static overload, meet in the space between.

Lips press whispered words, not often spoken.

“ ** _Only this. Only you_**.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this idiocy. ^__^
> 
> Yeeep. Format of these is want to change on a whim. Apologies. The muses are ... interesting to deal with on occasion. I'm just the twat behind the keyboard. They do what they want (Thor!).


End file.
